galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Commonwealth DFL
The Dictator-For-Life of the Commonwealth, Amelia Kursis, is rumored to be one of the last- perhaps even the last- 2nd generation elf; presuming that isn't just a lie churned out by the propaganda mills. She is old, has a genius level intellect, and quite possibly insane. To go along with the brutal regime she has established, the countless millions of people she has brainwashed into following her to their deaths, and her considerable skill in both the fields of magic and politics, it's rumored that she's nuttier than an outhouse rat. They say that the DFL hears voices that no one else does; and not just any voices, but the voices of countless dictators from across the course of history. Lost and damned souls of inhumane and monstrous people who established powerful empires, all whispering advice into her ears from the darkest pits of the Hells themselves as Mohrgs. But where those monsters either failed due to their own insanities or slowly fell apart as age overtook them, Kursis is as virile and psychologically sound (as far as such people can be) now as she was eight centuries ago. It's said that her infernal advisers, which grant her little rest, tell her where they failed, where they erred, and offer suggestions on how she can avoid making the same mistakes they did, thus providing her the necessary power and support to establish an empire that will truly withstand the test of time. Whether or not any of that is true, it is impossible to deny that Kursis has been extraordinarily successful. Her political and social planning techniques have established one of the most powerful and feared nations on the planet, she is methodical, patient, cunning, and always seems to have a plan for.. Everything. She's the kind of person that infuriates her enemies; even when a war is lost, Kursis doesn't seem to care- she's planning for the next three wars down the line, with different plans for what will be done if those wars are won or lost in any combination. Entire agencies from a dozen nations have been built up and burned themselves out trying to find ways to stop her, all to no avail. The only people who have ever come close to stopping her were the Sept of Starving Wolves, and even then she managed to escape- only barely, and only by virtue of having huge throngs of people get between the Wolves and herself, but it was survival nonetheless. The stress is, however, slowly taking its toll. Even though other 2nd gen elves would only look to be in their mid 30s, Kursis looks to be somewhere in her early 50s- greying hair, wrinkles, it's said she's suffering from arthritis too. Even though her mind and wits are sharp as tacks, the stresses of centuries of rulership are starting to show, but it may be centuries yet before those stresses force her into retirement or even cause her untimely death. And that's presuming medical technologies that can improve her health do not surface in the near to distant future, something that all of her personal medical staff works on around the clock. Allamian Commonwealth Back to Main Page